The Blindfolded Lotus Master
by Nyx Blake
Summary: What if Alice's father had an affiar when he and his wife first dated and that woman had a child? And that woman is Kanade's mom. What would happen if Arou knew about lotus masters and mara? Screts will be revealed
1. Chapter 1

**Comment: I don't own either Alice 19 or Land of the blindfolded. I jut thought it make a nice crossover. **

Chapter 1

Alice smiled like a giant idiot. Everything was going perfectly. Who would believe not long ago did she find out she was the great neo-master, save her sister from the inner darkness (it was her fault she was in there the first place) and not to mention got the guy of her dreams (Kyo). Suddenly her father called her to come downstairs. Her father was pale faced and pacing around.

Alice smiled innocently and asked, "What's wrong dad."

Her dad sighed and said, "When your mother and I were first dating we had broken up for more than three years. During that time I dated this girl and it turns out that when we broke up she was pregnant. I feel so bad, she wanted to take care of her daughter by herself, and I keep feeling that I should get to now my own daughter. And as it turns out she is moving closer to work not far from here. Her daughter is the same age as you Alice actually."

Alice's mom put her hand on her dad's shoulder and said, "Where are you going with this?'

"I told them they could stay here until they find a more permanent location. If that is okay with you guy's."

Alice shouted, "Of course it is. We should know our half sister." Being a lotus master had her except a lot of things so people won't enter their inner darkness. The next morning Alice told Kyo and Nyozeka them about what had happened.

Kyo was holding Alice's hand and said, "Well if this kid is a relative of yours I can't wait to meet her."

"Yah that would be nice. Am I invited?" right behind them was Frey.

Alice shouted, "Frey what are you doing here?'

Frey smiled and kissed Alice on the cheek, trying to win over Alice's heart again. "I was in my hometown when I got this message that there are new Mara spotted here. So I guess I will stay here a while. So can I meet this relative of yours?"

Alice smiled and replied, "Why don't you all come to meet them." So later that night they were getting ready when a knock came from the door. A woman came through the door with a small gentle smile on her face. Behind her was a girl who looked remarkably a lot like Alice.

The girl had short black hair and a kind nervous smile on her face. She choked out, "Hi there I'm Kanade thank you for allowing us to stay." They sat down for dinner and learned something important. Kyo could only make sweets not anything else.

An anime tear rolled down Kyo's face as he said, "Sorry but I did make some great sweets."

Kanade smiled and said, "its okay my best friend can't cook but my boyfriend Arou is probably the best cook ever." Alice 's dad panicked that the daughter he just meet was dating.

Mayura then spoke, "Oh how wonderful what is your boyfriend like?"

Before Kanade could answer a knock came from the door. Kanade opened the door and on the other side of the door was a tall guy with long black hair that covered his eyes. In his arms were two big boxes. "Arou what are you doing here?" behind him was another guy with long blond hair and a cunning grin on his face. "And Namiki what brings you guys here?"

Arou showed the large brown boxes and on it read 'Kanade's stuff'. "I thought we lost these. Thank you guys."

Arou smiled and patted Kanade on the head. "Sorry if we interrupted anything."

Namiki snorted and replied, "Arou sorry not me. I just wanted to see you." he held Kanade's chin up and looked like a lovesick puppy. Not bothered by the angry Arou. Arou pushed him away his hand curled in a ball.

Frey laughed and said, "You guys only ruined Kyo's horrible meal."

Arou replied in a sweet calm tone, "I can cook."

Kanade gleeful said, "Arou is the best chef ever!" they forced Arou to prepare them dinner. He made the best meal they ever had.

Namiki took a bite of his meal and said, "It's kind of salty."

"What really." Arou took a bit. "Maybe your right."

Namiki smiled evilly and replied, 'Arou you can never take a critic. So Kanade did you tell them…" before he could finish his sentence Arou stopped him. Kanade seemed to sigh and Arou patted her on the arm.

Arou then said, "My dad got a new job and were moving near here. So we'll be seeing each other at school still."

"And I'm just moving here." Namiki smirked his eyes just staring at Kanade.

Arou pushed Namiki and put his hand gently on Kanade's. "Kanade don't worry, they're family."

"Yah because my family took my secret so well." Alice could since there was something about their past they didn't like. She had to make sure they didn't enter their inner darkness.

Kanade sighed and said, "There is something you guys should know since I will be staying here. Sometimes like once in a blue moon when I touch someone I can see into the future."

Mayura shouted, "really!"

"Yes really but it really is once and a while and I have to touch someone."

Kyo looked at them so kindly and said, "Don't worry we won't tell anyone." Alice smiled and patted Kanade on the shoulder. Kanade went really still and was out-spaced.

When she finally went back to reality she found everyone staring at her and she totally freaked out. Alice smiled and said, "I'll go get you some tea." Alice was preparing the tea when Kanade ran towards her and all the dishes started falling towards Alice. But Arou got Alice out before the dishes could do any damage to her.

Alice looked at Kanade and asked, "Did you see that?"

"Yes…whenever I see a bad future I do whatever I can to help that person."

Namiki snickered and said, "Yah and me and Arou have to save you because you never think before you act."

Arou patted Kanade on the shoulder, "It is true." They saw that Arou's hand was bruised.

"Arou your hurt!"

Arou laughed and blushed, he stared at Kanade like she was the only person in the room. "Kanade I'm okay, I'm used to it. I been saving you since the day we meet."

Namiki smirked and said, "Yeah Kanade the first time we meet you were almost slapped because you saved the man from being hit by a car yet he only thought you stopped him from being on time for work."

"Okay I get it, I can get into some big trouble now and then."

Arou stood up and dragged Namiki up. "I think we should leave now. Thank you for joining your dinner. I…we can't what to get to know you guys' more." They left without another word. Arou shook their hands and looked real pale in sick. Alice could sense the inner darkness inside them as they left. She had to find out what happened to them to come so close to their inner darkness.

Kyo whispered in her ear, "Alice I think those two are close to going into their inner darkness." Alice loved Kyo but he was 100% dense.

"I know and I think it has to do with Kanade's power."

** Comment: Sorry this seems slow. It took a long time to get the idea out in physical form. I'll try making the other chapters more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comment: I don't own either Alice 19 or Land of the blindfolded. I jut thought it make a nice crossover. **

Chapter 2

Alice and Maruya showed Kanade around there school. Kanade was shy at school and hardly had any contact with people. Most likely because of her secret of seeing the future scared her. A guy went past them. He looked a lot like Namiki. Kanade hollered towards him, "Hi Junya." He looked at her like he was some type of monster. "Hey is something wrong?" she tried to touch him but he pulled away his eyes glared.

He shouted, "Don't touch me!" he tired to push her away but was scared to touch her. He left with a huff.

Kyo asked her in his kind voice, "Who was that?"

"Junya, he's Namiki's brother. He and Namiki don't really get along."

"Kanade!" Arou hugged her then looked at her and said, "You got yourself in trouble again."

"It was just Junya. I just hope he is okay." He smiled at her and they left hand by hand.

As soon as they were gone Kyo whispered in Alice's ear, "I sense darkness in Junya. Call Frey and have him get Nyozeka so we can get rid of it." So they went through there normal school day. When it came to go into Junya inner heart they found him behind the school but he wasn't alone. Arou was right next to him.

"Junya I know you and your brother been through some tough times."

Junya glared and said, "You know nothing about me!"

Arou face was serious; he put his hand on Junya's shoulder and whispered in his ear something. Junya backed away, his face pale. "How do you know that…wait can you…"

Arou smirked and said, "I t seems you forgot."

"Forgot what?"

Arou went to his face and said, "You were always such a crybaby back then. Namiki would go on about not trying to see the future."

Junya looked at him and said, "How could I forget, when we where little I got hurt once and when Namiki tried to help me mom would be scared but he kept saying he wasn't trying to see."

Arou looked at him and said, "Do you remember the face your parents would have when they looked at Namiki."

"They would have a smile on their faces but it was a forced smile."

Arou sighed and said, "Namiki couldn't stand being a family that pretended to love him but were to afraid to even touch him. They couldn't even smile at them."

"But we do care for him."

"Namiki doesn't see that. And you telling him he isn't welcome in the family, blaming him, and fearing Kanade isn't helping you."

Junya looked at him and said, "I never thought of that before. Now I see why he ran away."

"Talk to Namiki, try to explain your feelings. You never know what is going to happen. But I doubt until your mom isn't afraid of him will he return home."

Junya almost smiled and said, "Your right Arou. You know your okay, for a freak."

Arou left, passing Alice and them. He bumped into Alice and looked at her and said, "I don't think your needed here anymore." When he left they noticed that any of the inner darkness in Junya was gone.

Alice looked at them and said, "Do you think…"

Frey looked so serious and said, "Yep I think he knows what we can do."

"But how?" Arou almost alarmed Junya.

Nyozeka said in her lecture tone, "We should investigate. I have a feeling Arou, Kanade, and Namiki have a great opportunity to be lotus masters." They hunted down Kanade.

"Kanade we were wondering…do Namiki and Arou have the same ability as you."

Kanade looked frightened and said, "I think you should ask them that."

Frey tried to flirt with her and said, "Lovely Kanade please tell us. We haven't told anyone about your power." He touched her hand and Kanade once again blanked out of reality. Arou and Namiki came towards her as she came back to reality. She was all shaken about something.

She grabbed Frey and said, "Frey I know this going to sound weird but at some time your going to run into this odd man in black jacket who is going to try hurt you."

Namiki placed his hand over Kanade's eyes. "Frey if I were you I would skip going to work today." He left without another word.

Arou placed his hands in Kanade's and as they left he whispered so only they could hear, "Were both different from Kanade. Were more powerful than her. But I'm not explaining until you explain your secret first. I'll see you all here at seven." It was true Arou did know there secret. But what they didn't know was what exactly Namiki and him could see.

** Comment: I sort of talked about Namiki and Arou's abilities. Find out in the next chapter to see how much Arou knows and his reaction. In this story I will have characters they faced that have some history with Kanade and her friends. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Comment: I don't own either Alice 19 or Land of the blindfolded. I jut thought it make a nice crossover. **

Chapter 3

They went to the school exactly at seven. Arou was kneeling towards the school. He looked at them and said, "So answer me what are you people doing in these inner darkness?"

"How do you know that?"

He said, "Just answer the question."

Nyozeka said in an annoyed tone, "We wont answer anything. Until you explain how you know all this and what you and Namiki can do."

He sighed and said, "Namiki like Kanade can see the future but he can do it whenever he likes it and it's kind of a pain he say but he just uses it if it helps himself. I on the other hand can't see the future, I see the past."

"How far into the past?"

"I can't control how far back, sometimes all the way back. But the part that always seems to scare people is that every time I touch someone or something I will see the past. It only needed to touch you or something of your to see what you people are."

They backed away a little but then Alice came towards him and placed her hands in his. "Were not like everyone else. We try to understand everyone. We go into the inner darkness to save people from evil beings called mara."

"Yes I say that and I can't seem to get these words you keep saying out of my mind."

"You know of the lotus words?" Frey shouted hoping for no one to notice. Nyozeka gave Arou the bracelet.

"This allows you to use the lotus words. There are 24 words, I think you and your friends could really help us."

Arou sneered and said, "No thanks I'm not using my abilities like some weapon. Seeing in the past makes me sick and what happened it is just to dangerous." He left without another word. They returned to Alice's home. Kanade and her mom where in the living room and Alice's family were in the kitchen.

"Hi guys." Kanade smiled until she noticed something was off.

Mayura entered the room and said, "Kyo what are you doing here?"

Kyo said with a playful face, "Kanade we wanted to know more about Namiki and Arou's abilities."

Kanade started to shake, "So you know?" she sighed and said, "Namiki can see the future too but can control when he can. He may say he doesn't like helping others but he is to good to do that. Arou can see the past to any time all the time on anything or anyone."

Mayura shouted, "So when he touched us, he saw something from your past?"

Kanade nodded her head and said, "His powers have been getting more sensitive lately." She looked at her mom and said, "Mom there was something I didn't tell you. See when my friends and me went to the beach Namiki and I fell of a cliff and came to an island far off from the house. Namiki hurt his leg badly and we were completely lost. But then I heard something and the next thing I knew Arou came out of the water and helped us back home only to faint right as he got to the house."

Her mom went pale she hugged her daughter to near death. "Why didn't you tell me? This is just like the time during the blizzard!"

Alice looked at them and asked, "What happened during the blizzard?"

Kanade answered, "I was skiing with my friends when we got lost. We went to a cave just as a blizzard came. I feared we were doomed till I thought I heard Arou again. Arou appeared out of nowhere and lead us back home. But just as we reached the place he disappeared right from reality. I thought I almost lost him until he just came right back to reality. Everyone at our old school became obvious about our abilities somehow."

"That is so awful!"

Alice looked at Kyo and whispered in his ear, "Maybe that is why he wont trust us because it is dangerous to him."

Frey then said in a dramatic tone, "But I think he knows that there is no way out. He is to become a great lotus master."

** Comment: Sorry this one is short. It is the start of on Arou's past. Yet there is more to his story. Read on to hear everyone's secret throughout this story. **


End file.
